


Getting His Attention

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Max & Shred (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Max Asher is after the full attention of his best friend Alvin 'Shred' Ackerman, and he has some ideas on how to get it. Ideas that both of the roommates find themselves enjoying to 'no' end.
Relationships: Max Asher/Alvin "Shred" Ackerman
Kudos: 1





	Getting His Attention

"What do you mean! Howie… why can’t you help?" 

The frustrated whine sounded from the scientist, caused by his assistant Howie cancelling on him this quickly. He didn't know whether he should be sighing or screaming due to the fact she was cancelling on him once again but the teen decided on just accepting it in annoyance. While she was his assistant, he didn't exactly owe or pay her so she could come and go as she liked.

"I'm sorry Alvin…" Howie apologised, wanting to help the boy but unable to.

"It’s fine…" Alvin sighed, pouting a little.

"See you later Alvin! Sorry that I can't help!" Howie called out.

Waving back with a sad smile, Alvin responded. "Bye Howie,"

Alvin shook his head at the fact his assistant was once again blowing him off, ever since Max had moved in; she had started pulling away from him and doing more things with his family, like the story she wrote with Abby. As he made his way towards his bedroom, Alvin wondered what Max was up to, hoping that he wasn't in the room to distract him from the experiment he had planned on finishing today. When he finally reached his room, he walked in to find Max completely shirtless and lying on his bed.

"Max!" Alvin exclaimed, blushing as he stared at the shirtless snowboarder who had his hand in his jeans.

"Uh hi, Shred… what's up bro?" Max asked as he slipped his hand out of his jeans with the snowboard a little shocked when he saw Alvin checking out his chest.

"Um… I… uh…" Alvin stuttered out, with the scientist not knowing what to say as he stared at the snowboarder's chest. With a grin on his face, Max realised he had gotten Alvin's attention and with his lust controlling him, moved over to his roommate until he was standing in front of the scientist. With a gulp, Alvin nervously asked: "Max! What are you doing?"

"May I?" Max asked, reaching out to finger the bottom of the scientist's shirt and lightly tugged on it.

"Okay…" 

The boy nervously lifted his arms a little in order to allow the famous snowboarder to remove his shirt. Grinning Max pulled his roommate's shirt off to reveal Alvin's undefined chest with Max gulping slightly as he took in the sight of the pale chest. With another gulp, Max grabbed onto his roommate's hand and led Alvin over to his bed and laid him down on the bed before climbing on top. As he leaned down in order to kiss Alvin on the lips, Alvin shocked him by rolling them over so that the scientist was on top with the snowboarder grinning that Shred had enough confidence to actually do it. Max released a little moan when Alvin started kissing down the snowboarder's defined chest until he reached Max's nipples, with Max moaning loudly when Alvin leaned in, in order to gently suck on his right nipple.

"Damn S-hred…"

The nerdy boy blushed as Max moaned his nickname and repeated the process on his roommate's other nipple before continuing to kiss down Max's chest, enjoying the feeling of Max's abs underneath his lips. As he sucked on each of Max's abs, Alvin wished that his own chest was a little more defined compared to his undefined skinny chest. The scientist pulled back when he reached Max's jeans, with the snowboarder moaning when Alvin lightly rubbed his palm against Max's crotch.

"Mm," Max moaned out as his cock was teased through his jeans and boxer briefs.

Alvin blushed as he continued to make Max's moans but slowly began to undo his roommate's belt before undoing the snowboarder's jeans to reveal a portion of his friend's black boxer briefs. Moaning a little at the sight of Max's tenting boxer briefs, Alvin used the opening to once again palm his roommate's cock with Max beginning to moan louder from the increased feeling. After a while, he pulled his hand back in order to fully remove Max's jeans with Alvin feeling his cock twitch at the sight of Max wearing nothing more than his tenting boxer briefs, which only increased the snowboarder's good looks.

"Fuck…" Max moaned out.

Alvin smirked as Max moaned from and continued to rub his hand against Max's fabric covered cock before fingering the waistband of Max's boxer briefs and pulling them down. Alvin moaned a little as Max's cock came into view, with the scientist shocked at how big Max's cock was; this didn't follow the research at all, he had checked out average dick sizes for boys their age and Max didn't fit the findings. Max released his own moan when Alvin reached out and wrapped his hand around the snowboarder's cock, before beginning to slightly move his hand up and down the length of Max's cock.

"Mm… Shred, that's the way, dude…" Max moaned, slowly thrusting his hips upwards to force more into Alvin's mouth.

Despite enjoying the fact he was stroking the snowboarder's cock, Alvin wanted more and after looking Max in the eye, he pulled his hand off of Max's cock and pushed the famous boy back onto the bed. Max's eyes widened slightly when Alvin closed between his legs before leaning down to take the snowboarder's cock into his mouth. As he began to lightly bob up and down on Max's cock, Alvin stared at his roommate's patch of pubic hair and blushed at the fact he was only just getting some small hairs around his own cock. Shaking his head of the thought, Alvin returned to bobbing up and down on his roommate's cock.

"Oh yeah, bro… so good"

Grinning at the reaction, Alvin continued to bob up and down on the lengthy cock of his roommate, as Max's moans filled the bedroom. As Alvin enjoyed the sounds of his moans, Max slowly moved his hands down in order to run his hands through Alvin's hair, something that he had mixed reactions about. While some of his female's friends had hated it, especially when he ended up grasping the hair to stabilise himself as they sucked him off, the boys loved it; the extra dominance turning the boys on further. Alvin yelped a little when Max pulled on his hair a little hard but didn't stop his roommate and instead focused on an experiment, what another boy's balls tasted like.

"F-Fuck, Shred" Max grunted as he felt Alvin pull off and take his balls into his mouth, with the scientist using his tongue to roll Max's balls around his mouth. Once his experiment was finished, Alvin returned to sucking on Max's cock until he was stopped.

Alvin was about to question Max when Max grabbed onto him and pulled him into a deep kiss, shocking the scientist who didn't know what to do other than just allow Max to kiss him. Sensing Alvin's discomfort, Max slowly broke the kiss and the pair awkwardly looked at each other. Max reached out and lightly removed his roommate's glasses before putting them on his side table before moving them around so Alvin was lying on the bed with Max above him. Alvin moaned when Max began to lightly kiss down his undefined chest until he reached the scientist's pants. After fiddling with them, Max pulled them down along with Alvin's boxer briefs to leave his roommate completely naked.

"Damn, Shred!" Max said with a grin as he took in the sight of the scientist's cock, with Alvin blushing a little from the fact he was a bit smaller then Max.

Not giving the scientist time to respond, Max reached out and wrapped his hand around Alvin's cock, causing his roommate to moan as Max began to lightly stroke his cock. As Alvin's moans filled the shared bedroom as Max slowly stroked his cock, with the snowboarder continuing for a while until he wanted more of his scientist's cock. He didn't know why and he had never sucked another dude's cock before, even if they sucked him off, Max wanted Alvin; he wanted to taste his best friend. With a loud moan, Alvin watched on as Max leaned down and took the head of Alvin's cock into his mouth.

"Max…" Alvin moaned out from the feeling of Max's tongue sliding against the piss slit of his cock. Max grinned as he listened to Alvin moaning his name and slowly took more of Alvin's cock into his mouth and began to bob up and down on the smaller length. The scientist was a little embarrassed when he felt his orgasm coming quickly and knew that it wouldn't be long before he was shooting his load. "Oh god… Max… I'm going to cum soon!"

While Alvin knew he had a decent stamina according to the internet, his only source of research material for the issue, there was something about Max that was bringing him to the edge far quicker. Unaware of how close his roommate was having his orgasm, Max pulled off Alvin's cock much to the annoyance of the scientist who released a slight whine. Shocking Alvin, Max pulled back before grabbing onto his roommate and rolling Shred over, with Max licking his lips once he got an up close look at Alvin's pale ass.

"Mm," Alvin moaned, as Max's hands lightly massaged his ass. Max continued for a few moments before leaning down to take a long lick up the length of his roommate's ass crack. A move that caused Alvin to yelp. "MAX!"

Alvin's yelp slowly turned into moans as Max continued to rim his ass, with the snowboard slowly using the tip of his tongue to tease and slightly push into Alvin's tight hole. As he continued to get rimmed, Alvin slightly ground his cock into the snowboarder's bed, with every lap of Max's tongue rocking his system. Max grinned from the reaction and continued to rim the scientist for a while before pulling back and crawling up his roommate's naked body.

"Can I fuck you Shred?" Max growled lustfully. Hormones taking over control of his moves.

At the thought of Max’s cock sliding into him, Alvin couldn’t do anything but moan: “G-God yes…”

Cock throbbing and a wide grin on his face, Max pulled his best friend up onto all fours before moving behind Shred and nervously looking at Alvin's ass. While he had gotten a blowjob off of fans and even Abby before, Max had never fucked someone but was enjoying the knowledge that he was going to lose it to his roommate and friend. After spitting into his hand, Max used the spit to lube up his cock before lining the head of his cock up with Alvin's hole and lightly teasing it.

"Oh god, Max!" Alvin moaned out as he felt the head of his room mate's cock slide into him, pushing past the barrier.

The moans coming out of the scientist only got louder as Max's cock fully slid into his ass, with Max moaning loudly as his cock eased further into Alvin's tight hole. Once he was fully inside of his roommate's ass, Max stopped in order to give Alvin a few moments to get used to having a dick inside him. While he wanted to get straight to fucking, the look on Alvin's face made him wait as he didn't want to hurt Shred. After a while, Alvin slowly got into it and Max began to rock his hips back and forth, with Alvin's moaning loudly as Max's cock slid in and out of his hole. After a while of Max fucking him, Alvin reached down and increased his pleasure by wrapping his hand around his cock and slowly stroking it. Max released a moan when he noticed what his roommate was doing and picked up the pace of his thrusts into Alvin.

"Oh god, Max!"

"Mmmm moan for me, Shred… moan as I pound your sweet tight ass…" Max purred lustfully.

In order to increase the pleasure for Alvin, Max reached underneath and took over Alvin's cock with the snowboarder beginning to stroke it. Having Max's hand around his cock again quickly got to Alvin whose moans got louder when Max gave his cock a firm squeeze. The snowboarder started trying to match his hand movements to the speed and timing of his thrusts into Alvin. As the pair got into the rhythm, each of the boys was getting closer to their orgasms, with Max slowly down in order to try and stop himself from cumming. Alvin released a slight whine from the slowed down thrusts, and gripped onto the snowboarder's bed and forced his ass backwards to push Max deeper into him. Max released a loud moan but gave into the scientist's wishes and began fucking him harder. In order to make sure Alvin shot his load before him, he also picked up the pace of pumping Shred's cock, which quickly brought his roommate to the edge.

"MAX! I'm going to cum!!" 

Alvin cries of pleasure had Max grinning and pushing into Alvin as deep as he could and pausing his thrusts in order to focus on pumping his roommate's cock. With a loud moan, Alvin was unable to hold back anymore and started shooting his load over his best friend's bed. Max moaned as he felt his roommate's ass tightening around his cock as Alvin experienced his orgasm and began fucking the newly tight ass as hard as he could.

"Oh god, bro! Here it comes!" Max moaned as his orgasm shot through him.

Alvin moaned loudly as Max's cock slammed into him as deep as he could and after a loud moan from Max, he felt his roommate's cum shooting into him. Once he had finished shooting his load into his best friend's ass, Max slowly eased his cock out of Alvin's ass before dropping down onto his bed next to Alvin. The pair laid there for a while, looking up at the ceiling of their shared bedroom, panting heavily with each not really knowing what to say now.

"Damn Shred, that was sick!" Max grinned as he finally broke the silence, with Alvin turning his head and grinning despite the slight awkwardness of having his roommate's cum inside of him.

The boy's laid there for a few moments before Max wanted to do something else, he didn't want to just fuck Alvin and that be it so unlike what he had done with some of the male fans he had been with, he went for it. Alvin was shocked when he felt Max pull him closer, with the scientist resting his head on the snowboarder's chest, as they came down from their post-orgasm high. While lying there cuddling into his roommate, Max found himself enjoying the fact Howie had ended up cancelling, since if she was here to help then she never would have been able to do this. He just didn’t know how much the change in their relationship would affect him as the following day, held numerous frustrations for the now sexually active roommates.

"Oh come on!" Max growled internally, as he watched Alvin’s ass in those tight clothing torturing the horny boy throughout a long sexless day of school.

As the day went on, Max found himself getting more and more sexually frustrated with the teen knowing that he wasn't going to be able to handle it any longer. He had to deal with the cause of his problem before he could deal with the problem and he hoped he would be able to deal with both of them at the exact same time. Unable to handle it any longer, the snowboarder quickly worked out a plan for how he was going to get his best friend alone while at school and decided the best place would be the boy's toilets since in class nearly no one was in there and Alvin seemed to go at the same time every day. It didn't take much for him to get to the boy's toilet in time, his teacher was a massive fan and gave him pretty much anything he wanted other than 'A'. After he made sure the boy's toilet was empty, Max waited until his roommate walked into the room a little while later with Alvin getting a shock when he was grabbed.

"What the hell! Max! What are you doing?" Alvin cried out, when his roommate pulled him into one of the stalls.

"Shush!" Max said with a grin as he shut the stall door behind them and locked it. While he knew they were alone, Max didn't want Alvin to keep questioning him.

"B-But…" 

Alvin was given his answer a few moments when Max grabbed onto him and pulled him close before slamming his lips against his roommates.

"Max?" Alvin said, with the genius boy blushing slightly when he saw the lust in the jocks eyes.

"Come on Shred! Don’t you know what you have been doing to me…”

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alvin said, moaning when Max leaned in and started sucking on and nibbling at his chest.

"I'm sure you don't…" Max growled frustrated, as he pulled back from Alvin's neck before lowering himself down onto his knees on the floor of the stall. Alvin gulped when Max quickly unbuckled his jeans and unzipped down before leaning in and sucking on Alvin's covered six-inch cock. “Let’s just say, last night wasn’t enough…”

"M-Max… we shouldn't be doing this here…" Alvin moaned, resting a hand against the wall of the toilet stall as Max gently sucked on his cock.

"Mm but it feels amazing, doesn't it?" Max grinned as he pulled off his best friend’s cock for a moment. Alvin could only moan when Max leaned back down and took his cock back into his mouth, with the famous skateboarder's tongue running all around his best friend's cock.

"B-but what if we get caught, Max!" Alvin said, with the genius of the pair beginning to panic a little. They were in the school boy's toilets, where anyone could walk in on them at any time.

"Relax Shred! If anyone catches us then they can join us…" Max said with a grin, as he leaned in and used his tongue in order to lap some of Alvin's leaked pre-cum, "Anyway, I've sucked some of the other skateboarders in a more public place than this and have NEVER been caught…"

Alvin blushed at the thought of someone joining them before beginning to get jealous at the fact Max had been sucking on other skateboarders cock, with the genius wondering if Max had been doing that while they had been fooling around. He was pulled out of his jealous thoughts when Max returned to sucking on his cock, with Max beginning to lap at Alvin's cock until he had sucked up all of Alvin's leaked pre-cum. Max had to admit to himself that he did have a thing for fooling around with people in public, he got off on the thrill of being caught and having to 'convince' the other person not to get them in trouble. Which had led to him get fucked in the public bathroom in every snow lounge in America and some out of the country.

"M-max…" Alvin moaned out as his roommate continued his work on Alvin's cock. Max grinned as he heard his best friend beginning to whimper from the feeling, and knew that Alvin was getting closer to cumming. Deciding that he wanted to tease his best friend a little, Max pulled off of Alvin's cock and grinned up at his roommate "Oh god… Max… please…"

"Please what…" Max said with a smirk, as stood up again in order to plant a few kisses on Alvin's neck with Alvin moaning a little as he felt his roommate and fuck buddies lips pressing against his skin.

"F-finish me…" Alvin begged, feeling his cock throbbing for attention. Max smirked in response as he remembered how much his roommate hated him stopping in the middle.

"You would like that wouldn't you…" Max said with a growl as he grabbed onto his best friend's cock and gave it a firm squeeze, with Alvin moaning loudly from the feeling.

"Please, Maxxy…" Alvin whined, with the boy extremely close to shooting his load, with his frustration growing that the snowboarder wasn't finishing the job.

"Well, bad luck…" Max said as he pushed Alvin back a little so that he could open the toilet stall door and walk out of the stall. Before Max had fully left the boy's toilets, however, the professional snowboarder looked back at his best friend and continued what he was saying: "Aw now you know what you have been doing to me all day…"

Alvin released a whine as Max walked away with a smirk on his face, with Alvin knowing full well he did deserve this since he had been teasing Max a little today, hoping that Max would get the idea that he wanted to fool around when they got home. Knowing he couldn't go back to class like this, Alvin relocked the toilet stall door and opened the toilet. After a quick wank and shooting his load into the toilet, Alvin returned to the class with the day dragging on for both of the horny and sexually frustrated teenagers. 

Each of them working out different ways they would be teasing each other tonight, in hope of both punishing and making the sex hotter.

Hours later, the boys were walking home with neither looking at the other, trying themselves from simply doing it on the sidewalk. With both of the boys knowing that no one was going to be home when they got back from school; the minute that they had walked in, Alvin pushed the skateboarder against the wall and slammed their lips together. It didn't take long before Max out powered and flipped them around so that he was controlling the kiss and Alvin was pressed against the wall. Alvin released a moan into the kiss when he felt Max pushing their crotches together and grinding them together.

"I can't believe you didn't finish me off in the bathroom…" Alvin whined slightly when the kiss broke with the genius boy trying to glare at his best friend through it wasn't coming out exactly.

"I had to get you back for being a little cock tease today…" Max growled out with the snowboarder still remembering Alvin's little teases, "always bending over in front of me,"

"Well maybe I was trying to give you a hint?" Alvin replied with a smirk, with the genius boy deciding that it was his time to intentionally tease the other boy for what he did. “Maybe last night was so much fun that I wanted some more…”

"Well if you wanted more you should have asked Shred, but since you teased… it's time you find out the consequences of your little hints…" Max growled as he leaned down and light bit Alvin's neck, with Alvin, yelped slightly from the pain. As he started sucking on the bit of the skin he had just bitten, Max reached down and gave Alvin's cock a firm squeeze through his jeans before pulling back completely and growling. "You can begin by stripping yourself then you can come over here and remove my clothes."

"Max…" Alvin moaned lightly but followed the order and quickly stripped himself down, with the boy even removing his glasses so they didn't get ruined during the fuck. Max smirked and pulled Alvin into a rough kiss for following the first part of the order. Once the kiss was broken, Alvin quickly removed the snowboarder's clothing and moaned at the sight of Max's cock.

"Now get down on your knees and suck my cock…" Max growled, with Alvin moaning once again from the fact that Max was dominating him.

While he knew he could control Max easily with his brain alone, Alvin had found that he got turned on by getting dominated by the famous snowboarder and submitting to the teen's will. Alvin didn't waste any time and leaned into taking Max's cock into his mouth, with Alvin begging to bob back and forth on the length. As Alvin continued sucking on his cock, Max reached down and ran his hand through the genius boy's hair before grabbing it roughly and forcing his cock further into Alvin's mouth. Alvin whined around his cock for a while until Max finally released his grip but kept his hand in Alvin's hair in order to keep Alvin there for a little while.

"Max?" Alvin said as he pulled off of the snowboarder's cock.

"Yeah Shred?" Max asked with a smirk, despite Max growing internally from the loss of Alvin's mouth around his cock.

"Fuck me…"

"Took you long enough… get on the couch…" Max said with a smirk with Alvin moaning a little as he realized that he was finally about to get fucked by his best friend, something he had been craving since the blowjob in the school toilets.

Alvin climbed onto the couch, with the genius getting onto his hands and knees with his head on one end of the couch so that Max could climb onto the couch behind him. Max smirked and slapped Alvin's ass as hard as he could with Alvin screaming out from the slight pain of the slap. After giving Alvin's ass another slap, Max forced his fingers into his roommate's mouth with Alvin working out exactly what Max wanted and started sucking on them. Once Alvin had sucked on them enough, Max pulled his fingers out of Alvin's ass and climbed up onto the couch behind Alvin, before forcing one of the fingers into the boy, who moaned loudly. Max smirked a little as Alvin began to squirm around a little on his finger but started to slowly move his finger in and out of Shred, before adding a second finger to scissor Shred.

"Please, Maxxy…" Alvin moaned as Max's fingers slid out of him, once his ass was open enough for his roommate to fuck.

"Please what? Come on Shreddy, what do you want?" Max purred.

"You know what!" Alvin growled.

Max chuckled and lined up his cock with the scientist’s sexy round ass before beginning to slowly ease into his best friend's ass. Alvin moaned as the snowboard's cock once again slid into him, with Alvin beginning to think that Max's cock belonged in there perfectly. Once Max's cock was completely inside of him, the snowboarder stopped and grinned down at his genius roommate with Max hoping that Alvin would do something that Max knew turned him on more than anything.

Hoping that he would, Max tried an order as he slowed his movements to a pause. "If you want more, beg for it Alvin!"

"Please, Max… PLEASE! Fuck me! HARD! DO ME!" Alvin begged as he tried to push back further with Max not letting the other boy.

Deciding that the nerd begged well enough, Max grabbed onto his hips and began to fuck his roommate with the passion and need that the boy's both had been building up all day. They had been teasing and torturing each other's hormones all day and now Alvin's ass is facing the brunt of it. Alvin's moans filled the living room as Max continued to smirk and increased his pace in order to slam against his best friend's prostate repetitively.

"Oh god Max…" Alvin moaned. With his moans getting louder Max continued to slam against his prostate, which was causing Alvin to bury his head into the armrest.

"Cum for me, Shred! Shoot your load onto the couch!" Max growled, getting closer to shooting his load but wanting his roommate to shoot his load first.

His growled order worked.

"MAX!" Alvin cried out a few minutes later from his roommate's fast pace slamming into his ass.

Knowing he wouldn’t last, the scientist grabbed his six-inch cock and began stroking it until he finally shot his load onto the couch cushion. Max smirked a little and knew that Alvin was going to be embarrassed the next time someone sat on the couch cushion, knowing that his cum was on it. As he continued fucking Alvin fast, an idea came to mind and he pulled out of Alvin's ass and climbing off of the couch before moving over to the side of the couch so his cock was in line with Alvin's face.

"Beg for me to shoot my load onto your face…" Max growled with the snowboard using his throbbing cock to slap his roommate's cheek, with Alvin moaning from the feeling.

"P-please Max…" Alvin begged.

The scientist found himself blushing bright red, from asking for cum facial. Max rolled his eyes but knew that it was Alvin’s best, so gave his cock a few rough tugs. With a loud grunt, the famous snowboarder began shooting his load. As he saw Max beginning to fire, Alvin closed his eyes and opened his mouth in order to taste a little of the snowboarder's cum while the rest landed on his face.

"So do you forgive me for leaving you needing to cum?" Max asked, as he came down from his orgasm.

"Hmm…" Alvin purred, pulling back from Max's possessive embrace. Max felt his cock throb, when he noticed the lust in Alvin's eyes. "I think I might be able to forgive you for another round…"

"Hmm, then we better go have another round then," Max smirked, giving his roommate another deep kiss. "I can't have you angry at me, now can I…"

Smirking, Alvin melted from his roommate’s sexy cockiness as their kiss deepened into a full make out session. Once their make out session had broken, Alvin and Max grabbed their clothes and for Alvin his glasses before rushing to their shared bedroom. On the way there, Max found himself blushing a little when the scientist whispered into his ear.

"Well I heard make-up sex can be good…”


End file.
